


Coffee Date

by onesquishedcat



Series: Secret Love [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it went down. [Or the time they posted everything on twitter.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

Jongup knows Himchan hates being inactive.

  
  
It's bad enough that he can't perform with the members, but added to the fact that he can't even play his janggu to cheer himself up is slowing driving Himchan insane.

  
That is why Jongup has made it his personal mission to cheer the older man up whenever he can.  
  


There isn't alot Jongup can afford, but he tries to make up for it by sending Himchan his favourite coffee or little things that remind him of his favourite Hyung when he has time to do so, as well as calling him everyday to update him on what everyone is up to.  
  


Sometimes, its really hard to talk to him on the phone. He misses Himchan as much as Himchan misses them. Maybe more, some days.  
  


It's not like they never see him, because they do - Himchan is allowed to come to simple things like fan signings, they need to show that he's getting better - but it's not the same. They pick him up right before the event and drop him off right after, so there isn't much interaction besides what the fans see.  
  


And Jongup hates that.  
  


He hates having to hold back everything he wants to say to his favourite hyung, possibly his favourite person in the whole world, just because they are in public.  
  


It isn't fair.  
  


So today, he decides to break the rules.  
  


While they have a quick break between dance practice and treatments, Jongup sneaks out of the dorm and catches a taxi to the other side of the city.  
  


He gets out a half block from Himchan's house and pulls his hood down as he takes out his new phone to message the older man.  
  


_Himchanhyung. Wake up! I'm coming to see you~_ <3

  
Jongup is just walking up the drive when his phone pings in response to his text.  
  


_Jonguppie? Where are you?_   
  


Jongup rings the doorbell.  
  


When Himchan answers, Jongup smiles.  
  


"Hi, Hyung."  
  


"Jonguppie!"  
  


Himchan quickly ushers him inside, hands trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his sleeping shirt. With nothing much to do on his off days, Himchan doesn't usually get out of his pajamas.  
  


Jongup can't even find it in him to be jealous though because he looks adorably _cozy_.  
  


"I'm really happy to see you, Jongup-ah, but don't you have schedule today?"  
  


And indeed, Himchan looks happy but confused, reaching up to ruffle his wayward hair.  
  


Jongup hums, and tugs down his mask to speak while he shrugs his shoulders. "I wanted to come see you, Hyung. I thought we could go get coffee or something. You know, get you out of the house.."  
  


He might as well have said Himchan's hand was fixed.  
  


Himchan pulls him into a tight hug. "Yes! Okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready!"  
  


Jongup chuckles as he toes off his shoes and wanders into the living room. "Just a few minutes!" He calls out, and laughs to himself when Himchan replies.  
  


"Ya! Moon Jongup!"

  
Jongup settles on the couch to wait, fascinated as always to be in Himchan's family home. Despite how close they are, the members of B.A.P don't really make it a habit of visiting each others' family homes, so Jongup takes it in while he can.  
  


"Jongup-ah?"  
  


Jongup looks up when a young woman appears in the doorway, and it takes a moment for Jongup to recognize Himchan's older sister. He quickly stands up.  
  


"Noona~"  
  


Himchan appears behind her and shoves her playfully, reaching through for Jongup's wrist to tug him toward the door. "Leave Jongup alone! We're going out now, be back later!"  
  


Hana doesn't get a word in edgewise as her brother leads Jongup back to the entrance, though the younger dancer makes sure to give her a short bow and a wave before he's whisked out the door.  
  


They end up going to a cafe around the corner from Himchan's house,  a quiet little place that sells the most perfect (and expensive, in Jongup's opinion) coffee this side of Seoul. Jongup doesn't much mind though, because it's worth it to see the smile on Himchan's face when they slide into a booth.  
  


"This is great, Jonguppie, thank you," Himchan says gratefully,  sipping at his Americano. "I really needed this.."  
  


Jongup laughs. "I'll bet you did!"  
  


Himchan's pout is predictable. "Ya, don't say it like that!"  
  


Jongup can't help it. He giggles as he whips  out his phone, snaps a quick picture and uploads it to his twitter.  
  


_With a foolish hyung that I know. (laughter)_   
  


Himchan quickly pulls out his phone, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he pulls up his own twitter.  
  


"Ya! Jonguppiee," Himchan laughs, covering his face before he raises his own phone. Immediately Jongup strikes a pose, glad for his face mask because as soon as Himchan snaps the picture he's laughing too.  
  


It makes him feel warm inside to see Himchan enjoying himself. Jongup hopes he can keep bringing a smile to his face.  
  


His phone pings once Himchan tweets the picture, and Jongup rolls his eyes when he reads the caption.  
  


_With the foolish dongsaeng that I like keukeu Hyung is always investing money into you_.  
  


"Hyung! I was the one that bought your coffee.."  
  


Himchan pouts at him again, and slides his hand to the middle of the table. Without having to think about it, Jongup drops his on top.  
  


Sadly, the cafe is too open for Jongup to kiss that pout away, so he settles for squeezing his hand instead.  
  


"You're so silly, hyung.."

  
Himchan opens his mouth to protest when his twitter goes off in rapid succession.

  
When he checks it, he rolls his eyes. At Jongup's questioning look, he flips his phone around to show him.  
  


"Pabojae.."  
  


Himchan takes his phone back and his fingers fly over the keys.  
  


_Don't come between us!_   
  


Then he checks his other messages. There's a few comments, and then an urgent email from Managerhyung. His eyes widen when he reads it. "Jonguppie.."  
  


Jongup hums, pulling down his mask to sip his coffee. "Yes?"  
  


"Did you know you had a treatment appointment fifteen minutes ago..?"  
  


Jongup thinks. His own eyes widen. "Shit."  
  


Himchan doesn't even scold him for his language. Managerhyung will be there in ten minutes, and the dancer will be getting enough of an earful.  
  


So much for their secret date.  
  


Jongup slouches against the table.  
  


"It was nice while it lasted.."  
  


Himchan's warm smile tells Jongup he definitely agrees.


End file.
